campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei Kazmorov
History Andrei's mother, Yasmin Kazmorov inherited a fortune after her father's death. Her father, Johan was a well-known billionaire owning many oil fields in Russia and some in Ukraine. Yasmin decided to follow her father's footsteps. Yasmin's oil company was a huge success. She could help her impoverished brothers in St. Petersburg. Yasmin there met an acquaintance. He was tall, dark and handsome and appears to be Mexican. Yasmin and the man, Aleksandr became to fall in love instantly. Her love life was blooming and soon consummated their love in a hotel. Yasmin and Aleksandr stayed for a week until he completely vanished from her life and possibly from existence. Yasmin was heartbroken when she realized it. Months passed, Yasmin discovered she was pregnant. She had to take a break from her oil company duties. Andrei was born later. However, she could not keep the baby so she left them with his demigod babysitter, Rurik. When Andrei grew up, he lived in luxury unlike the rest of Russia. Andrei was a nice person and kept his life as a son of a millionaire a secret. His compassion and love attracted everyone around him. Andrei and his babysitter were now best friends. Rurik was able to give the boy good advices about his life. As he aged, Andrei began to see things like beasts that walked around. He once saw a toad looking creepily at him. Andrei tried to find a rational solution to the toad that he had seen. When asking Rurik, the babysitter realized that the boy maybe a demigod. Three days after his thirteenth birthday, Andrei and Rurik walked near the Volga River. As they walked, a monster sprang up from the river. It was an Ahuizotl. It began to attack them. Andrei was too scared and shocked to look. He shivered from fright. Rurik told him to stay behind him. To his shock, Rurik took a sword. He stabbed at the monster and killed it twenty minutes later. Andrei later asked what it was. Rurik explained to him that Andrei was a demigod, a union between an Aztec god and humankind. Rurik explained that he was the son of Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of war. Andrei was trained by Rurik for two years. Rurik asked his girlfriend, a nagual to send Andrei to the City of Tollan. After he arrived, he was claimed by Huehuecoyotl, the god of discord and dance. Andrei is trying to fit into the crowd and is very embarrassed whenever he makes a mistake. Powers and Abilities Offensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause a crowd to fight each other senselessly. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tactically able to hit a person in their weak points disabling them very quickly. Defensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able sent out a deafening music which makes them off-balance. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause targets around them to dance halting all movements from them. *Children of Huehuecoyotl can sent a wave of pleasure which can daze an opponent for a few minutes. Passive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and occur like premonition. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to adapt socially and blend into the crowd. Supplementary *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to transform into a coyote or command a coyote to telepathically relay information or do their bidding. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to release a tune which gives several effects to their listeners. (if you sing a song of sorrow, the person hearing it will drop down and cry) *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to trick people into making them do whatever they please for a short period of time. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are extremely agile and dextrous allowing them to be proficient in avoiding physical attacks very easily. Leadership Powers *Children of Huehuecoyotl in rare cases, have the ability to call upon the storm of chaos. When in use, the storm demolishes and destroys all objects and severely damages the health of the people in it. The effects are random. However, the longer it is sustained, the more energy he or she is drained from it. Traits *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tricksters and thieves. However, they also inherited wisdom from their father. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are usually storytellers and merchants. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are great singers and dancers. They are skilled in all kinds of art. Personality Andrei is a charming young man. He is full of energy and enthusiasm. These days, he feels a bit homesick. However, he can easily make friends with other people as he is very flexible and adaptive. However, he can also give you a cold shoulder if you hurt his feelings. Sometimes, he is quite a hopeless romantic and a bit indecisive about choices often very rash with it. He is bisexual but is really naive about being in a romantic relationship. Andrei is a nonviolent person but if you hurt anyone that is family or friends, he is very aggressive. Possessions Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Huehuecoyotl Category:Demigods Category:Waiyenoo111 Category:Male Category:Russian